The new girl
by BigG1999
Summary: Callie the new girl, Arizona is the hotshot lesbian. Calzona
1. Chapter 1

I smirk at the new girl. She's pretty. Latino and beautiful. I hear that she's bisexual so maybe I can get lucky with her. Mark is already over there talking to her, they are acting like old friends.

"Hey Arizona, come over her and meet Cal" He says, calling me over.

"This is the famous Callie" I ask, a bit surprised, I always imagined someone a bit, um, uglier.

"The one and only" She says with a beautiful smile, holding out her hand.

"You're going to love it here" I say, shaking her hand.

"Well I got Mark back" She says with a smile to him.

"Oh, you two together" I ask, hoping not.

"Oh god no" Callie answers quickly.

"I'm with Lex" Mark says with a glare my way.

"Well I don't keep up on your personal drama, you have slept with half the school" I say.

"You've slept with every girl I haven't, and most of the ones I have too" He says with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, you're Robbins" Callie says.

"Yeah, lady killer" I say, flashing her my dimples.

"You're cute, I'll give you that" She says with a laugh.

I lean in and whisper in her ear "Give me one night and I'll rock your world"

She laughs as I pull away. Then Mark leans in and whispers in her ear.

"I'll have to think about it" She says, giving me a smile.

"I got to go, my girlfriend is waiting for me" I say, leaving the beautiful women alone with Mark.

"Hey what's your first hour" She asks, stopping me.

"AP math, with Johnson" I answer.

"I'll see you there" She says with a smile then turns around and talks to Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into class, thankful to be away from Leah, she is so annoying sometimes, who am I kidding? She is the most annoying person on the Earth. I see the beautiful Latino sitting all by herself at the back of the class. I go back and sit next to her.

"Hi, how was your girlfriend" She asks with a smile.

"Annoying" I answer.

"Why are you with her then" She asks.

"Sex, good sex" I answer with a smirk.

"From what I hear you could get that from any girl here" She says with a smirk.

"No, I got it from every girl here. It's a one time thing for most of them. Just a lesbian experience for them to talk about. A lot of them suck in bed" I say.

"Isn't sucking good in bed" She asks with a laugh.

"If only they did that" I say with a smile.

"No tongue" She asks as if it's necessary.

"I know right" I say.

"That's horrible" She says shaking her head.

"Yeah, I just wish I could find a girl with decent sex and a decent personality" I say.

"Maybe you have and you just don't know it" She says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah right" I scoff.

"When does class even start" She asks.

"Wanna skip with me" I ask, wanting to have my way with her.

"Ha no, my dad would kill me. It's a miracle I'm even here" She says with a laugh.

"Why" I ask, it's the only high school in town.

"If you knew my dad, never mind" She says, looking down to her notebook.

The bell rings and class starts.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your next hour" I ask as she puts her things in her bag.

"I don't know, I was told to follow you all day" She says with a small smile.

"You have all my classes" I ask.

"Not the one right after lunch, I have that one with Mark" She says.

Of course the hot new girl would be in all my classes except the one with my girlfriend.

"Hey is Leah in our lunch" She asks.

"Who" I ask confused.

"Murphy? Your girlfriend" She says.

"Oh, no" I say with a small smile.

I walk out the door and head to our next class.

"So what way does your vine swing" I ask.

"Both ways" She says with a wink.

"How many dates do I have to take you on before I can have you in bed" I ask boldly.

"You have to fall in love with me first" She says with a small smirk.

"I could do that" I say with a wink.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try" She says, opening the door to our classroom.

"I'll just turn you on and have my way" I say with a smirk.

"Robbins do not speak like that" Mr Robbins says.

"Come on Cuz, you know how I am" I say with a smirk.

"I am your teacher not your cuz, now go and sit down" He orders.

"The teacher's your cousin" She asks.

"Yeah, can you tell" I ask standing by my older cousin.

He has darker hair than me, but her has my smile and my eyes.

"Yeah if you're looking for it" She says with a smile.

"Arizona go sit down" He yells at me.

"Okay whatever" I say, sitting down next to Callie.

"Away from the girl" He says with a stern look.

"Come on" I whine.

"You are not going to sit there and finger her" He says, making me get a little red

"I wasn't fingering her, I was just-" I start to argue.

"Away from the girl" He says.

I sigh as I get up and sit across the room from her.

"Jackson, Alex, go sit next to Arizona" He orders two boys.

"Great" Alex says rolling his eyes and sitting by me.

"You would have sat by me anyways" I say with a smile.

"Shut your yap" He says as Jackson sits down on the other side of me.

I sigh as my cousin starts the class.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me set the record straight, Arizona is not a cheater and she has never cheated on Leah. She is a player who just likes sex. Yes she is using Leah but she is fateful to her. She is not going around fucking the school while being with Leah, Callie has just caught her eye, but she has never cheated on Leah. Callie thinks that Arizona's cute, not the way she is flirting while having a girlfriend. Arizona is not a cheater.

* * *

"Lets go only one more class" I say as I pull Callie out of the room.

"What class" She asks, letting me drag her by her hand.

"My personal favorite, swim" I say with a smirk.

"I don't have a swimsuit" She says.

"Tell Coach Mac, she'll figure it out" I say.

"I will" she says with a smirk.

I pull her into the locker room. Babes are already half naked and taking off more and more by the minute.

"Hi Ari" My ex says, wearing nothing.

"Hi" I say, pushing past her and leading Callie to the office at the back of the room.

"Coach" I say knocking on the door.

"Robbins, what did you do now? Did you break a girls hymen again" She asks, coming out quickly.

"I didn't know it wasn't broken, and no. This is Callie, she is new and doesn't have a swimsuit" I say, pointing at Callie.

"No problem honey" Coach says, digging in a bag she hands Callie a white swimsuit.

"Thanks" Callie says.

"Lets go" I say, pulling her to where my locker is.

She strips off her shirt and pants like they are nothing.

"Wait" I say before she takes off her bra.

"What" She asks, giving me a glare.

"I'm in a relationship and if I see you with nothing on I might do something and I may be a lot of things but I am not a cheater, so can you turn around when you do that" I ask, pleading with her with my eyes.

"Whatever" She says as she turns around.

I try to keep to myself the rest of that period, and I succeed.


	5. Chapter 5

"So lets go to lunch" I say with a smile as I flip my wet hair.

"I'm going to have wet hair everyday for lunch" She asks with annoyance in her voice as she rings out her hair.

"Yeah it sucks" I say with a frown.

"So no Mark and no Leah" She asks as we start walking to the lunchroom.

"Yeah, Mark and Leah have to lunch right before ours, we have to last lunch so good luck finding anything" I say turning the corner.

"I have a lunch coming for me. My dad won't let me eat stuff from here" She says, looking down.

"What's up with your dad" I ask as we get to the locker area.

"He's rich so I came from an all girl school" She says as we go into a row of lockers.

"Where is your lunch" I ask.

"With the guy in the suit" She says, pointing to a rough looking guy in a suit at the end of the row of lockers.

"Woh" I say, looking at the huge guy, I mean buff huge.

"Hey" She says, walking up to him.

"Here" He says, giving her a brown bag.

"Thanks" She says turning back to me.

"I'm going to go get my lunch" I say, going to my locker on the other side of the guy.

"So I don't have anybody to sit with" She says, leaving it at that.

"So you want to sit with me" I ask, unlocking my locker.

"Well yeah" She says, giving me a pleading smile.

"I sit with Alex and Jackson" I say, pulling out my lunch and closing the door.

"And your point is" She asks, apparently not caring about the two boys.

"Just thought you should know" I say, moving past her.

"Robbins" I hear Alex yell from my left.

"Hey Karev" I say, sitting down next to him.

"Sorry beautiful, no girls can sit here" He says to Callie as she puts her bag down.

"She's fine" I say to him.

"Well in that case welcome to the club" Jackson says with a smile.

"I'm Callie" She says with a flirtatious smile to Jackson.

"I'm Jackson Avery" He says, using his flirty voice.

"Jackson she's off limits" I snap to him.

"Awh come on boss" Alex whines.

"No dating in the club" I say, stating rule number one.

"Rule number uno" Callie asks.

"The biggest one" I say with a smirk.

"Well I guess that crushes some of my dreams" She says with a flirty tone.

"Whatever" Alex says, digging into his food.

I look down at my sandwich. I groan as I eat it. After it's gone I hit Alex.

"What the fuck was that for" He asks.

"I had to eat a sandwich" I say.

"Oh poor you" He says.

"I hate them too" Callie says, eyeing the half of hers still left on the paper plate.

"I'l have it" Alex says, picking it up and shoving it in his mouth.

"Alex" She says, kicking him under the table.

"You said you hated it so I fixed the problem" He says, rubbing his shin.

"Asshole" I say.

"Slut" He shots back.

"I'm a player not a slut" I snap.

"You fucked a girl in the hallway" He scoffs.

"She was the slut, I'm the player" I say again.

"Where have you not been caught fucking someone" Callie ask.

"Stairway and storage closet second floor" I say, the only places I haven't been caught.

"Most of them were with Leah" Avery says.

"Who cares who they were with, that is impressive" Alex says.

"It's my last year here, only a few more months til I'm off to Seattle for the internship" I say with a smile.

"You're a senior" Callie asks.

"You aren't" I ask, a bit confused.

"I'm a junior" She says.

"How are you in my classes" I ask.

"The classes at my school were of higher caliber than the ones here, so I got put in upper classes I guess" She says with a shrug.

The bell rings. I watch as everybody gets up and throws away their stuff.

"I'm going to go find Mark, I'll see you in last hour" She says as she walks away.

"Hey babe" I hear Leah say as she comes up behind me.

"Hey, how about a quickie" I ask.

"Sure, I've been thinking about you all day" She says with a smile.

"Me too" I lie.

She grabs my hand and we go to the bathroom and have some quick sex, but I can't seem to get a beautiful Latino out of my head. I walk back to class and try to ignore the way Leah is looking at me. I just try to pay attention to the class.


	6. Chapter 6

Please stop asking me for longer updates. I do what I can when I can. I have a very busy life and you are lucky I update as much as I do. It's hard to update this much, in case you haven't noticed it from the other writers on here that take months to update. Sorry they aren't long, I don't write long long things, I get board with stories quickly, in fact I'm board with this one but I'm pushing myself to finish it. So stop telling me to make them longer, what I have them at now its hard.

* * *

"Hey babe what's wrong" Leah asks as we end the class.

"Don't call me babe" I snap.

"I love you" She says.

I look at her wide eyed. I wasn't expecting to hear that. I thought she knew. I guess I never spelled it out to her.

"Ari" She asks, touching the side of my arm.

"Leah" I sigh, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way"

I can see tears in her eyes. My heart hurts because it's not right of me to use her the way I have been.

"It's been six months" She whispers.

"You should know that I'm just using you for sex by now then" I say.

"I told them all that you aren't who you were before. I defined you to everybody. I told everybody and all I was is a sex toy" She asks.

"Well yeah" I say, looking down.

"Fuck you. Fuck you, you stupid bitch. I'm better than you will ever be. You will never date another girl at this school. I hate you. I hate you with all my heart. Arizona how could you do this to me? I thought we had something you fucking bitch" She screams at me.

"Leah calm down" I whisper.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How many girls have you fucked while you were with me? How many girls Arizona? Fuck you Ari, fuck you" She screams.

I just look down at my feet. I deserve it all.

"Arizona" I hear Callies voice say.

"This is the new girl you've been with all day? You fucked her yet" Leah asks.

"Woh there, calm down" Callie says.

"Callie go to class" I say, pushing her away..

"No, I heard what this bitch was saying half way down the hall" She says, glaring at Leah.

"This is my girlfriend" I say.

"Ex girlfriend, we are done bitch" Leah says then spits on me.

I hear it, the pow of a fist hitting somebody. I look up and Leah is on the floor with blood coming out her nose and Callie has a bloody hand.

"You bitch" Leah says holding her nose, it obviously broken.

"Ow" Callie says as she grabs my hand and pulls me to our class.

"What? Why" I stutter.

"I didn't like what she was saying" Callie says with a shrug.

"You just broke her nose" I say.

"I'm going to be a orthopedic surgeon, I'll break bones for a living" She says with a smile.

"You broke her nose" I yell.

"Calm down, it's not a big deal. I've gotten in plenty of fights already, my dad won't care that I punched a girl who was calling one of my friends a bitch" She says rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I care" I say.

"You were flirting with me all day, I'm pretty sure you don't care too much Arizona" She says with a wink.

"I flirt with pretty women that doesn't mean I don't care" I say.

"It kinda does, because if you really loved her you wouldn't even notice someone like me" She says pointing at herself.

"How could anyone not notice the new beautiful Latino women" I ask.

"That right there, if you really liked your blonde okay looking girlfriend you wouldn't care about the brown eyed new girl" She says, pointing my side.

"Stop that" I giggle.

"Lighten up" She orders, sitting down next to Jackson.

"Hey guys" He says finally noticing us.

I sigh and sit down next to Callie as class starts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Robbins, Torres, My office now" I hear the principal say.

I get up and go to the door. Callie is right behind me. I look at her hand and it is all swollen up.

"Callie" I say.

"Yeah" She says as she looks at me, I can see pain in her eyes.

"Is your hand okay" I ask, knowing it isn't.

"I dislocated a few fingers, nothing big" She says holding her hand like it's a baby.

We go into his office and Leah is sitting in there. There are three seats, Leah is sitting on one end and Callie sits on the other. That means I have to sit between them. I go to sit down.

"No" Leah says, pushing me back up.

"You'd rather sit by the girl who broke your nose than her" Callie asks with a scoff.

"Yeah, so move closer" Leah spits out.

I sit down in the seat that Callie was just in. Her leg touches mine and I can't help but notice how warm she is.

"So do you know why I you are here" Mr G asks.

"Uh her nose is broken and her fingers are dislocated because of me" I ask.

"Robbins, I've had a lot of problems with you but I don't see how this happened" He says, sitting down.

"Leah and I were dating" I start.

"She was just using me" Leah butts in.

"Well yeah so Leah started screaming at me and Callie stood up for me and punched her" I say, giving Callie a sideways glance.

She isn't looking at me or Mr G, she is just looking down at her hand, tentatively touching her hand.

"Is that what happened Callie" He asks.

She looks up, "Well yeah, she was screaming at Arizona and calling her a cheater. She even asked if Arizona had sex with me, I got mad and punched her. I broke her nose and dislocated some of my fingers" She says, looking back down.

"Well did she" He asks.

"Did she what" Callie asks, looking up and challenging him to ask again.

"No I did not" I say.

"I'm going to have to suspend all of you" He says.

"Whatever" Callie says.

"Okay" I whisper.

"What? Why me" Leah asks.

"You were in a fight, so by law you were involved so I have to suspend you too" He says, getting up.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" Leah says and gets up and runs out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Murphy" Mr G yells as he leaves the room.

"Ah fuck" I hear Callie whimper.

I look over at her, she has tears running down her face and she is holding her hand.

"What the fuck are you doing" I ask.

"I'm popping my fingers back into place" She says through gritted teeth, popping another one in, "Shit" She whimpers.

"I'll help" I say, turning to her.

I gently take her hand, only her pinkie is out of place. I quickly pop it back into place, giving her no warning.

"Fuck" She whimpers again, looking down at her hand.

"There you go" I say, dropping her hand.

"Thanks" She says with a small smile, wiping her tears away.

"No problem" I say, turning back to the way I was.

"I never said you could leave" Mr G says as he comes in with Leah.

"I don't want to be in the same room with my cheating ex and the girl who she fucked" Leah yells as she sits back down next to Callie anyways.

"Langue young lady, and I don't care about your drama. Are you going to press charges" He asks Leah as he sits down in his desk.

"Hey you don't want to do that, talk to my dad first" Callie butts in, back to herself.

"Who is your dad" Leah asks.

"He'll contact you" She says, looking back down.

"Calliope I pulled a lot of favors to get you in here, if I have to deal with another lawsuit you'll never see Mark again" The president of the United States says as he comes into the small room.

"Mr President" Mr G says.

"I hope my little Calliope didn't do too much damage, you know how girls are" He says, speaking to Mr G like we aren't here.

"That would be up to Leah, she hasn't decided if she's going to press charges yet" He says, pointing to Leah.

The President turn and looks at Leah.

"Now I know you don't want to press charges on my child do you" He says, not asking even though it was a question.

"Uh no" She says, wide eyed.

"Good, so is everything cleared up" He asks, looking back to Mr G.

"Uh your daughter will be suspended for two days, school policy" He says.

"Okay is that it" He asks.

"Yes" Mr G says.

"Okay come on Calliope" He says, grabbing Callies hand.

"Daddy can I wait here for them to finish up" She asks, looking up at him with deep brown eyes that I wouldn't be able to say no to.

"Okay Mija, but we are talking about this at dinner" He says placing at kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Daddy" She whispers as he leaves the room.

I watch as the President of the Untied States of America leaves the room.

"Can I leave now" Leah asks.

"Yeah, we are done here" Mr G says, getting up and ushering us out the door.

I get up and walk out behind Callie, hmm, Calliope.

"Calliope huh" I say with a smirk.

"Shut up" She says with a smile.

"The President? Really" I ask, surprised.

"Yup, that's my dad" She says, her smile fading.

"Cool" I say, what else can I say?

"I was hoping to get your number" She says, holding out a phone.

"Oh, okay" I say with a smile as I take it from her.

"I don't have any friends here in town, since I am the presidents daughter" She says.

"Here" I say, handing back her phone.

"Thanks, well I got to run before I get in more trouble, I'll text you tonight" She says with a smile than turns around and goes out the doors.

I just stand there a bit dumbfounded.


	9. Chapter 9

I sigh as I pull out my phone. I just got a text.

**Hey can you hang out at the park ~ Cal**

I smile as I read it. I go into my settings and save her number.

"Mom" I yell.

"What do you need" My dad asks as he comes into the room.

"Can I go to the park and hang out with my friend Callie" I ask, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Is this the same Callie that got you kicked out of school" He asks, sitting down on the bed.

"She was defending me Dad" I groan out, they can't seem to understand that Leah was being so mean.

"All I know is that you and Leah were just fine until this Callie person showed up" He says.

"Dad can I please go to the park" I ask again.

"Daniel let the poor girl go" I hear my mothers voice yell.

My mom seems to understand me more than my dad.

"Okay fine" He say then rolls his eyes.

"I love you Dad" I say, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too" He says, standing back up, back to the army dad I know and love.

He leaves the room. I grab my phone and text her back.

_Yeah I can, when do you want to meet up_

Within two seconds my phone goes off.

**Can you right now? I'm at the park on the swings**

_Yeah I'll be there in like five minutes_

**Okay I'm waiting**

I smile as I pull on my coat and go out of my room. I walk through the clean house, pictures hanging on the walls of us at other houses among the years we have been alive. We lived everywhere it seems, moving around a lot is part of my dads job. I pull on my jacket and go out the door.

Time to face the presidents daughter alone.


	10. Chapter 10

I smile to myself when I see her sitting on the swings all alone. She has her back to me but I know it's her because of her raven locks running down her back. She is so beautiful. I walk to the swing next to her.

"Hey" I say as I sit down.

"Oh you're here" She says with a smile.

"How's your hand" I ask.

"It should be better by tomorrow" She says with a smile.

"Can I see it" I ask.

"Sure" She says, sticking out her hand.

It's still a purplish color, but it looks fine.

"You're right it should be fine" I say with a small smile.

"I know, I am going to be a doctor too Arizona" She says with a smirk.

"How dare I forget" I tease.

"It's fine" She says, looking down.

"Why do you do that so much" I ask.

"Do what" She asks, looking back up.

"Look down at the ground" I say.

"I guess I'm just used to looking at the ground from all the meetings with my dad I've been to" She says with a shrug.

"Yeah your dad" I say, wanting to start a conversation about him.

"Yeah I'm the presidents daughter. Yeah I'm rich. Yeah I'm in the news a lot. Yeah yeah yeah" She says rolling her eyes.

"I bet that sucks" I say, looking down and thinking about what it's like to be the daughter of The Colonel of the army.

"Yeah, everybody just expects me to go into politics or something like that" She says with a laugh.

"My dad's the Colonel" I say.

"Colonel Robbins" She asks.

"Yeah, of the United States Army" I say looking back up.

"I've met your dad before" She says with a smile.

"We've met before" I say, remembering meeting her.

"Yeah that was a long time ago" She says with a laugh.

"How old were we? Ten" I ask.

"No we were at least thirteen" She argues.

"No, you were eleven and I was twelve" I argue, knowing I'm right.

"Yeah, you kissed an eleven year old" She says with a laugh.

"I know how to pick 'em" I say with a smirk, making it clear that I'm looking at her body.

She has grown up so much. Back then she was, well okay looking but now... Wow. I do know how to pick the good ones. Her face has grown into her eyebrows which now look amazing on her. She has boobs now, and pretty good sized ones.

"Do you want me to stand up so you can look at my ass too" She asks with a smirk.

"Only if I can touch it" I say with a wink.

"My god Arizona, you haven't changed" She says with a laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie, but my smile gives it away.

"Cal, time to go" A male in a suit says.

"Really? Already" She whines.

"Say goodbye" He says, turning around and going back to the place her came from.

"Secret Service" I ask, confused as to how I hadn't noticed the man standing there.

"Yeah, they are always around" She says with a small smile.

"Well I should get going" I say, standing up.

"Yeah, my Dad and I still haven't talked. Maybe you could come over tomorrow" She asks.

"Yeah, shoot me a text and I'll be there" I say with my smile, showing my dimples off.

"Glad to see you still got the dimples" She says, poking one side of my face.

"Hey, they are my magic workers" I say.

"Bye Arizona" She says, turning around and walking away.

"Bye Calliope" I say, with a smirk.

I sigh as I walk home alone.


	11. Chapter 11 Flashback

This is a flashback, as in past, as in Arizona is 12 and Calliope is 11.

* * *

I punch the wall, so angry that my dad left me at this stupid place.

"Stop being mad, I don't like you here anymore than you want to be here" The governors daughter snaps.

"This is stupid, why do we have to be friends" I growl.

"Why do we have to hate each other" She asks.

"We don't, I'm Arizona" I say with a smile, my mood changing like that.

"I'm Callie" She says, blushing and looking down.

"I'm lesbian" I spit out because she's cute.

"I'm not" She says with a huge smile.

"Do you want to be lesbian" I ask.

"I don't know what that is" She says, her arched eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh" I say, looking down, how do I explain it to this child?

"I'm only a year younger, I think I can understand" She says, reading my mine.

"Oh well, here goes nothing" I say.

I gently grab the side of her face and kiss her on the lips. I let my lips linger and I feel her puff out her lips too. I slowly pull away and look into her brown eyes, they are filled with joy. I know mine are too, I just had the perfect first kiss that are in the movies.

"That's lesbian" I say with a smile.

"Then I guess I'm a lesbian then" She says with a smile.

"Arizona it's time to go" My farthers voice calls.

"Bye Callie" I say with a smile, not knowing it would be six years before I'd see her again.

"Bye Arizona" She says, then turns around and goes back to painting a picture.


	12. Chapter 12

To the guest that spams my stories with hateful comments, you have been requested to be deleted. I will no longer allow your posts to show up. I know you read my stories so this is just to you, my one little hater. Thank you for causing people to give me a bunch of positive feedback, I needed that.

To any other guest, no I will not be turning off my reviews and I will let most not so good ones still pass through, so you can still do whatever. I have been asked by a few people to turn them off, but I will just delete that guests comments. I've heard enough of SofiaRstories, if that is what the name is. I don't know who that is and I don't care. That profile is gone so I bet she's gone. I am me and nobody else. I am almost 15 years old and I live in a tiny town in Illinois. I go to Pekin High School and My favorite class is Choral, which is a singing class. Do not call me anybody else or your comment will be deleted, Sofiawhatever or anything else! I am BigG1999.

* * *

I growl as I lay back down. I shouldn't have to run three miles, I mean I like running, but really? I'm going to be doctor, not a soldier. My phone buzzes, snapping me out of my thoughts.

**Hey can you come over?** The text reads.

_I don't have a way there :( _I quickly text back.

**I can come and get you** she answers.

_Okay, you know where I live :)_ I text back.

**Stop with the faces** she texts back.

I laugh at her and take a look at myself. I change out of my sweaty clothes and put on some new ones. A bright pink sports bra, a white tank top, and some sweatpants.

"Mom I'm going over to Callies" I yell to her.

"Grab your phone, text me the address when you get there" She yells back.

I open my door and walk down to the living room.

"She lives in the white house, you don't need the address" I say.

"Wait she's Calliope Torres? The Calliope Torres" She asks.

"The one and only" I say with a grin.

My phones buzzes in my back pocket, **Get out here!**

I smile as I go to the door.

"Have fun" Mom says, going back to her knitting.

I smile as I open the door. She's standing leaning up against the car, arms crossed and wearing a black tank top and jeans. I quickly walk to the other side of the street and stand next to her.

"Get in" She orders.

"Bossy" I say as I get into the black SUV.

She gets in behind me, making me scoot over.

"Is that a tattoo" She asks, pointing to my stomach.

My shirt has ridden up and half of my stomach is showing, so my tattoo is showing.

"Uh yeah" I say, pulling my shirt down.

"If you're lucky I'll show you mine" She says with a smile.

I look down at myself and think as I feel the car move.

"You okay" She asks, placing a hand on my thigh.

"Uh yeah" I say, sitting up straighter.

"You sure" She ask, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm sure" I say, giving her a sideways grin.

"Okay good" She says with a smile.

I don't know why I do it. I don't know how I moved so fast. All I know is I pulled her into a kiss. A magical kiss that I feel everywhere. She was my first kiss. This kiss is perfect. I never want to come up for air. She must feel the same because she kisses back. I finally have to pull away, I feel like I just lost everything, like that kiss was everything.

"We're here" A males voice says rather loudly.

* * *

So guys, should I write a chapter in Callies POV? Or do you like it in just Arizonas? Feedback please.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lets go" She says with a small smile.

I feel glass everywhere and then I hear the gunshot. My body reacts before my mind does, I have pulled her down and I am over her.

"Come on, come on" A man yells as he opens the door.

We quickly run out the side. My heart is racing and I don't know what is going on. The man in black is yelling out to other men, and there are men everywhere. I see a glare to my left, from the window. I know what it means, and I know where it is aimed. I sniper just pulled the trigger and the bullet will be there in less than a second. I jump, I jump and pull her down. We tumble to the ground and the bullet hits the ground behind us.

"That building, fifth floor" I yell, pointing to a building quite a ways away.

"That's miss" A deep mans voice yells.

We are hurried into the white house.

"Calliope oh my god are you okay" A Latino women says, pulling Callie into a hug.

"Mom I'm fine" Callie says, pushing the women off of her.

There is glass all over me and Callie. She has some cuts and I can feel some. My heart is still racing.

"Go up to your room, the cops will get the guy who did it. Go get you and your friend cleaned up" She orders.

"Okay" She whispers, reaching out and grabbing my wrist.

She leads me down a long hallway and into a huge room. The bed is huge, she has a huge desk, everything is huge.

"You... You saved my life" She says, just standing at the door.

"Calliope, sit down" I say, pulling her to the bed.

She sits down, and she looks terrified. I just start picking glass out of her hair. She sits there, and after a while her breathing returns to normal. A get all the glass off her and then I sit down next to her.

"That, That just happened" She whispers.

"Yeah" I whisper, gently touching the glass embedded in her forehead.

"Is it bad" She asks, looking up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"No, just calm down. I need a towel and I can get it out. Maybe a small scar if anything" I say, giving her a small smile.

"The bathroom is through that door" She says, pointing to a door on the left.

"Okay, I'll be right back" I say, going to the door.

The room is huge. There is a huge bath and a huge shower. I grab a beautiful red towel and go back out to the bedroom.

"You saved my life" She says again.

"Calliope, this is going to hurt a bit" I whisper, gently taking the piece of glass out.

"Shit" She whispers, making a face.

"There we go" I whisper, putting the towel to the cut.

"Thanks" She whispers, looking up into my eyes.

I get lost in her dark eyes. They are so dark and beautiful. I love them so much. I slowly lean and kiss her gently on the lips. The kiss is perfect. I pull away and look back into her eyes. She leans in and kisses me again. I pull away again.

"You sit down, I'll get the glass off you" She whispers, pulling me into her lap.

She gently picks glass off of me and puts it in the garbage bag.

"Thanks" I say, with a smile.

"You saved my life, this is the least I can do" She whispers.


	14. Chapter 14

I smile down at her and kiss her on the lips again. Her lips quickly respond. Our kisses turn more urgent, more needy. She makes the first move, gently rubbing the inside of my thigh, less than a inch away from where I want her. I groan as I feel wetness rush down there.

"Drop the towel" She growls in the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

"Calliope" I say, giving her a look to try to remind her that she's bleeding.

"Mija" I hear a voice yell.

I jump out of Calliopes lap, then look at the door. Thank god the man didn't see anything.

"Oh my are you okay Mija" The president says walking and and pulling Calliope in to a hug.

"I'm fine Daddy" She says, taking the towel out of my hand and pushing it to her head.

"So you're here too" He asks, turning to me.

"Uh yeah" I say, looking down at the ground, I have problems with authority, maybe that's the reason I finger girls in class.

"Daddy Arizona saved my life" Calliope whispers, feeling tension between us.

"How is that" He asks, turning back to Callie.

"I uh, I saw the glint of the snipers gun going off. I knew it was arming for Calliope so I jumped on her, taking her out of the way" I say.

"You saved her life" He asks, looking at me with clear blue eyes.

"I guess so" I whisper.

"Ah, then you're family" He says with a smile, pulling me into a hug.

He puts his hand on my upper shoulder and I yelp in pain.

"Oh my god you're bleeding" Calliope says, jumping up and rolling up my shirt.

"It's just some glass" I say, trying to shrug her off.

"Arizona" She says, looking up at me wide eyed.

"What" I ask, kinda scared.

"You've been shot" The president says.

"What" I ask, looking, well trying to look at my shoulder.

"We need to get her to a hospital Daddy"Calliope whispers, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Mija we are on lock down" He says.

"It's fine for a few hours" I say, sitting down on the bed.

"No, shirt off" Calliope orders.

"Are you serous" I ask, looking at her.

"Daddy leave, I'm going to need alcohol, gauze, tweezers, a sowing nettle and-"

"I know what to get" He says, leaving the room and cutting her off.

"You better know what you're doing" I say, looking at her.

"Take off your shirt" She orders.

"You just want to get lucky" I tease, slowly taking off my shirt.

I sit there as she sizes me up, looking at my boobs.

"Stop looking at my boobs, it's distracting" I say.

"How do you think I feel" She asks with a smirk.

"I hate you" I say with a scowl.

"You love me" She whispers, giving me a quick kiss.

"Maybe" I say with a smirk.

"Maybe" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I've been stuck on that little girl with fucked up eyebrows and a flat chest for a long time" I say, but it turns into a whisper.

"Like you were any better with your combat boots and short hair" She says with a laugh.

"Calliope" I whisper, looking up into her brown eyes.

"Yeah" She whispers, coming closer.

"I am stuck on that dorky little girl" I say.

"I'm stuck on the little dyke" She says with a giggle.

I smile and shake my head. She has to be adorable.

* * *

Sorry it's not too long, I've been up for over 24 hours and I need some sleep. I'll update tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Time for Callies POV and this is the last chapter of the story. Thank you for the feedback and I always love to hearing from you guys. Even if it's bad I love to hear it!

* * *

She shake her head, a magical smile comes over her face, reaching her eyes.

"Here Mija" My dad says as he comes in and gives me the stuff.

"Thank you Daddy, can you shut the door on the way out? Arizona doesn't like people seeing her without clothes" I say, basically telling him to get out and shut the door.

"Okay Mija, I'm glad you're safe" He says kissing my forehead, then he turns to Arizona, "Thank you" He says, then nods once and goes out the door.

"Lay on your tummy" I order, being Dr Torres.

She lays down on her tummy. I walk over to the side of her, where her shoulder with the bullet is.

* * *

"There we go" I say with a smile, finishing the last stitch.

"Thanks" She whispers with pain in her voice.

I gently help her sit up.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"For what? For having some crazy guy trying to kill you? You don't get to be sorry" She says, taking my hand to comfort me.

"I guess you're spending the night, we are on lock down" I say with a small smile.

"Oh you getting lucky tonight" She asks with a flirtatious tone.

"Up to you" I say with a smirk, teasing her.

She raises her eyebrows, I know mine are sexier though. I raise mine too. She bursts out giggling, then pulls me into a kiss. This women has haunted my dreams for years. She was my first kiss, my first love. I may not know her very well, but I've been stuck on her since that day. Her lips have grown softer. I pull back and look into her blue eyes that have only gotten brighter with age.

"Yeah, I should have come back to that little girl a long time ago" She says.

"I should have tried to find you sooner" I whisper, pulling her into another kiss.

"Calliope, could I be in love with you" She asks against my lips.

I look down at her, completely shocked.

"I'm not saying I am" She quickly adds, glancing up at me with fear in her eyes.

I smile at her, she's just so damn adorable.

"I've been in love with you since that day" I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too" She whispers in my ear.

"Good" I say with a smile, kissing her again.

"Wait, will you be mine" She asks.

"Of course stupid" I say with a laugh.

"Let's sleep together, no sex" She says, pulling me into the bed.

"Okay babe" I say with a smile, cuddling into her, being careful of her shoulder.

"Save the girl, get the girl" She says, snuggling into my neck.

"I think that's how it goes" I whisper, quickly falling asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

There you go. It's over. Sorry I cut it off so quickly, it just feels right. Let me know what you liked! Let me know what you hated. I love feedback guys.


End file.
